Dark Hero
The Dark Hero (also known as the Friend) is a character from Megami Tensei II, and a friend of the hero. He and the hero was chosen by Pazuzu to save humanity, although they part ways after the hero sides with the Partner and rebels against Pazuzu. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Playable Character; Boss *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' (Megami Tensei II): Playable Character; Boss Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' A inhabitant of the bomb shelter where the game begins, he is introduced when he forces the hero to input his name into the Devil Busters game, alongside the hero's and the game's heroine's. After the hero unseals Pazuzu from the game, they are declared the Messiahs by Pazuzu, who tasks them with saving the world by ridding it of demons. After teaching him magic, Pazuzu warns them that demons have invaded the shelter through the computers. After defeating Nebiros and reaching the surface, they given the Flame Talisman by Pazuzu via his girlfriend, Hiroko (who claims to have received it from a weird girl from outside), which allows them to cross over into the ruins of Tokyo. Once there, Pazuzu orders them to join with his servant Orthrus, who is at the Princess Hotel. Along the way, the two hear of a witch who is said to have tamed Orthrus, although the people recommend not fighting her. Once at the Princess Hotel, Orthrus joins them, claiming to know how to defeat the witch at Tokyo Tower. As they head there, they slay the Jabberwocky, opening the way for members of the Order of Messiah, who hail them as saviors and give them the Solomon's Ring. Pleased by the praise, he declares that by following Pazuzu, they could do no wrong. However, once at Tokyo Tower, the witch questions them on Pazuzu's true motives and on their loyalty to him. While he remains loyal to Pazuzu, the hero agrees with the witch's logic. Outraged, the friend leaves with Orthrus and the Solomon's Ring. Sometime later, the friend is transformed into the Dark Hero, who continues to serve Pazuzu. The Dark Hero later confronts the hero and heroine when the hero enters Pazuzu's lair with the intention of killing the demon, but he and Orthrus are defeated. He later infiltrates Bael's Cathedral, where he runs into the hero’s party again, but is defeated once more. Despite this, he does battle with Bael first, but is fatally wounded. After witnessing the hero defeat Bael, the Dark Hero passes away. In Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, however, it's possible to stay with the friend instead of siding with the partner. Gallery File:MT04.png|The transformed Dark Hero File:MT2DarkHero.gif|The Dark Hero in Megami Tensei II File:DarkHero1.png|The Friend in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei File:DarkHero2.png|The Dark Hero in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Trivia It was originally planned that the Dark Hero survived Bael's attacks and was going to be fought in the final dungeon right where Asura would be. There's still enemy stats for the Dark Hero left in the game. Category:Megami Tensei II Characters